


Say Hey (I Love You)

by sdwolfpup



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song about a boy and a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hey (I Love You)

**Song:** Michael Franti  & Spearhead, "Say Hey (I Love You)"  
 **Spoilers:** I'm not sure if you know this, but he won the election.

**Download:** [DivX AVI (48 MB)](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/SayHey.zip) (right click, save target as to download)

Streaming at YouTube, [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbwC_vAZKPA) or watch the embed:

Lyrics  
This one goes out to you and yours  
Worldwide

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I've been a lot of places all around the way  
I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain  
But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

Junkies on the corner always calling my name  
And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games  
When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you  
And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man  
But I know when the stars are aligned you can  
Bump into a person in the middle of the road  
Look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
Dancing in the night in the middle of June  
My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you (true!)

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma  
Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma

My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you  
And I know one thing  
That I love you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey poppa, hey poppa  
Hey momma, hey momma  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
Come on, hey poppa, hey poppa  
Hey momma, hey momma

**Author's Note:**

> Several dozen roses of gratitude should be laid at zabira's feet for this vid. She sent me links to source, she kept me propped up with enthusiasm and - most importantly - belief that this could actually work as a vid. She was a tireless cheerleader and a fantastic beta and I am eternally grateful. I also have to thank AHH for suggesting that the song could be about the Obamas in the first place, when I knew I wanted to vid it but all of the ideas I had never felt quite right.


End file.
